<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обучая правилам by Radioactive_Scorpion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483866">Обучая правилам</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion'>Radioactive_Scorpion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, Jealous Arthur, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда кто-то новый прибывает ко двору, задача некоторых более опытных жителей Камелота — отвести новичка в сторону и объяснить несколько правил… насчёт Мерлина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/204776">Learning The Rules</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama">Reiya_Wakayama</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джаред из Кеншира, второй сын лорда Кеншира остановил коня, взобравшись на вершину холма, и оглядел раскинувшийся перед ним замок и город. Зрелище было даже более захватывающим дыхание, чем он себе представлял. Теперь ему не казалось таким уж плохим то, что он будет жить здесь столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы стать рыцарем.</p><p>Он спустился с холма и направился к городу. Мягко потянул коня за поводья, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках кого-нибудь, кто мог бы указать ему путь. Из замка как раз выходил высокий бледный юноша с копной грязных чёрных волос, одетый в крестьянскую одежду, казавшийся измотанным, когда его широкие шаги быстро несли его по мощёной дороге.</p><p>— Эй, не подскажешь, где я могу найти принца Артура? — спросил он юношу.</p><p>Голова на длинной бледной шее повернулась, и он встретился взглядом с ярко-голубыми глазами, которые осмотрели его, сидящего верхом на коне. Юноша кивнул, улыбаясь.</p><p>— Я могу показать вам, где он находится. Я как раз собирался кое-что отнести. — Юноша поднял меч, который, как он не заметил, был у него в руке. — Его меч только что сломался, и мне пришлось искать замену.</p><p>— Ох, благодарю. — Спешившись, он последовал за слугой.</p><p>Тот остановился перед большой конюшней.</p><p>— Вы можете оставить свою лошадь здесь. Конюхи позаботятся о ней, пока вы заняты. — Кивнув, Джаред передал ожидавшему человеку своего вечно верного коня, похлопав его перед тем, как продолжить путешествие.</p><p>Прогулка была короткой, они обогнули замок и вышли на большой участок земли, окружённый забором. Он подпрыгнул, когда чей-то голос пронёсся над полем.</p><p>— Почему так долго, <i>Мер</i>лин? Я не могу ждать весь день.</p><p>Джаред несколько секунд смотрел на кронпринца и группу окруживших его рыцарей и застыл в благоговейном страхе. Они были грязными и потными, их броня покрылась пылью, но аура вокруг них заставляла страстно желать стать частью этой группы.</p><p>— Меня не было не так уж и долго. К тому же я помогал ему. Он говорит, что искал тебя. — Джаред резко вернулся в реальность, когда услышал разговор Мерлина, который передавал принцу меч.</p><p>На этих словах слуги пронзительные голубые глаза метнулись в его сторону, словно смотря сквозь него, оценивая и подводя итог всему, что он когда-либо делал, думал или говорил за всю свою жизнь. Наконец он моргнул и смог отвести взгляд.</p><p>— Кто ты? — спросил принц Артур.</p><p>— Я Джаред из Кеншира, сир. Второй сын лорда Кеншира, — гордо заявил он. Немного заносчиво. Его лицо вспыхнуло от фырканья и смешков других рыцарей. Они прекратили под взглядом Артура.</p><p>— Одного имени было бы достаточно, Джаред из Кеншира. Скажи, зачем ты ищешь меня? — спросил он, хотя, должно быть, уже догадался.</p><p>— Я пришёл в надежде получить возможность тренироваться и стать рыцарем Камелота, — сказал он, нервничая перед лицом принца и других рыцарей. Все они были крупными и мускулистыми, легко вынося тяжесть своих доспехов и мечей. Он хоть и был довольно высок, но не настолько мускулист. Слегка загорелый, с веснушками на носу и щеках, с коротко стрижеными рыжевато-каштановыми волосами, он чувствовал себя ничтожеством по сравнению с ними.</p><p>— Хороший ответ, но для того, чтобы стать рыцарем Камелота, потребуется нечто большее, чем просто надежда. Сначала ты должен доказать, что годишься для того, чтобы стать рыцарем. Если ты сможешь продержаться хотя бы минуту против меня, будешь в состоянии тренироваться вместе с нами и если проявишь себя, <i>тогда</i> сможешь стать рыцарем.</p><p>Слева послышалось фырканье, но он даже не взглянул, кивая.</p><p>— Тогда иди в оружейную и подбери себе меч и кольчугу.</p><p>Он последовал за одним из рыцарей. Слуга Мерлин остался позади, разговаривая с принцем.</p><p>— Это было уже слишком, Артур. — Он немного растягивал слова.</p><p>— Заткнись, <i>Мер</i>лин, — выпалил в ответ Артур, но это было сказано добродушно. Больше он ничего не услышал, так как вскоре был вне пределов слышимости.</p><p>~</p><p>Стыд окрашивал его щёки, пока он лежал на земле, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, которое выбило из него, когда он тяжело приземлился на утоптанную землю. Он не был уверен, что продержался и две секунды, не говоря уже о целой минуте. Всё было как в тумане, когда принц бросился на него со всей силой.</p><p>Он с трудом вспомнил все приёмы, которым дома учил его мастер по оружию, и поспешно поднял щит, чтобы отразить удар, который разрубил бы руку, если бы не лист металла. Лёжа тут, он чувствовал, как наливается синяк.</p><p>Приподнявшись в сидячее положение, он ожидал, опустив голову, вердикта принца.</p><p>— Тренировки каждое утро, через час после рассвета. Не опаздывай. Также поговори с управляющим двора. Если у тебя нет своего слуги, то тебе его назначат. — С этими словами он ушёл, Мерлин с улыбкой следовал за ним.</p><p>Он вздрогнул, когда перед глазами появилась рука, державшая бурдюк с водой.</p><p>— Выше нос. Никто не может победить Артура в первый раз… и в следующие пятьдесят раз тоже. Спустя некоторое время ты привыкаешь падать на задницу. — Джаред поднял глаза и увидел, что вокруг него собрались рыцари. Он с благодарным кивком принял бурдюк и жадно глотнул. Тот, кто предложил его, протянул руку. — Меня зовут Гвейн.</p><p>Он пожал руку. Гвейн указал на четверых других.</p><p>— Это Персиваль, Леон, Элиан и Ланселот. — Джаред кивнул каждому по очереди. — Сейчас тебе лучше пойти к управляющему и уладить все дела. Потом найди нас, и мы покажем тебе Камелот и расскажем всё, что нужно знать.</p><p>Он кивнул и встал. Отряхнувшись, насколько это было возможно, он медленно побрёл обратно в оружейную, чтобы вернуть одолженные доспехи.</p><p>~</p><p>Только после обеда у него появилось свободное время. Большую часть дня он провёл с управляющим двора, получив всё, что ему могло понадобиться. Первым в списке шёл слуга, который будет убирать за ним и выполнять его поручения. Конечно, тот не будет делать это бесплатно, и ему придётся заплатить, но деньги не имели значения. Он ежемесячно будет получать пособие от отца, которое поможет купить всё, что ему может понадобиться.</p><p>Потом нужно было найти комнаты и привести их в порядок; его вещи уже в пути и скоро прибудут. После этого был поход к мастеру по оружию, чтобы получить свои броню, щит и кольчугу. У него уже были меч и кинжал, но позже ему нужно будет зайти к кузнецу, чтобы заказать подходящие ему доспехи.</p><p>К концу дня он устал, всё тело болело и ныло. Последнее, что ему хотелось делать, — это отправиться на осмотр замка с пятью рыцарями. Но это было бы невежливо, поэтому вместо того, чтобы тащить свою медлительную тушу к кровати, он направился туда, где, как ему показали, располагались рыцари.</p><p>Как только он свернул в коридор, одна из дверей открылась, и вышел Гвейн.</p><p>— Вот и ты. Мне было интересно, когда ты соберёшься зайти сюда. Пойдём, остальные уже ждут. — Схватив его за локоть, он потащил усталого человека в ту сторону, откуда тот пришёл.</p><p>Когда он сказал «ждут», Джаред предположил, что он имел в виду на улице. Он не ожидал, что они направятся в местную переполненную и шумную таверну, куда его затащили и усадили за большой стол, за которым уже сидели остальные четверо.</p><p>Они приветствовали их двоих похлопыванием по спине, заставив Джареда вздрогнуть из-за удара по синяку, из-за которого его тряхнуло с такой силой, что застучали зубы. Усевшись, он взял кружку с мёдом и осторожно отхлебнул. Мёд был немного крепким, но сладким на вкус.</p><p>— Итак, Джаред, поскольку ты здесь новичок, то должен узнать несколько вещей, чтобы не попасть в беду, — начал Гвейн.</p><p>— Правила, — подсказал он.</p><p>— Да, правила… о Мерлине, — уточнил тот.</p><p>— Мерлин? Слуга Артура?</p><p>— Да, Мерлин. А теперь слушай внимательно. Во-первых, если тебе нужно быстро что-то сделать или о чём-то распорядиться, упомяни об этом так, чтобы Мерлин услышал. Мерлин всё рассказывает кронпринцу. — Тут Гвейн усмехнулся.</p><p>— Не касайся Мерлина дольше пяти секунд, потому что принц Артур начинает ревновать, — затем сказал Леон, и вид у него был очень серьёзный.</p><p>— Ревновать? — Он был сбит с толку.</p><p>— Ты правильно услышал. Мерлин принадлежит Артуру, и принц хочет, чтобы об этом знали все, кем бы они ни были. Последний человек, который проигнорировал это особое правило, оставил Камелот в слезах после того, как Артур с ней закончил. Конечно, она была коварной маленькой ведьмой, но это к делу не относится. — Похоже, Гвейну это тоже показалось забавным, потому что он ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Не пытайся использовать Мерлина, чтобы добраться до принца. Потому что он всё равно тебя раскусит, к тому же принц и кухонные работники рассердятся, — вмешался Ланселот.</p><p>— Не смейся над ушами Мерлина. Только Артуру позволена такая привилегия, — серьёзно сказал Персиваль, и голос его слегка дрогнул.</p><p>— Не пытайся навязать ему какую-нибудь работу, он уже работает на Гаюса, придворного врача, и Артура, ему не нужа дополнительная работа, — добавил Элиан.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания на то, как Артур и Мерлин разговаривают друг с другом, это просто то, кто они есть.</p><p>— Не вздумай командовать Мерлином, когда рядом Артур.</p><p>— Если Мерлин говорит, что ему нужна твоя помощь и что это очень важно, помоги ему. Артур имеет склонность попадать во множество передряг, и, похоже, большую часть времени Мерлин единственный, кто может его выручить.</p><p>— Всегда будь вежлив с Мерлином, в конце концов это окупается.</p><p>— Никогда не угрожай Мерлину и никоим образом не делай ему больно. Если только у тебя нет желания умереть, — сказал Гвейн, и на его лице появилась злобная ухмылка. — Помните сэра Дейна? — спросил он остальных рыцарей.</p><p>— Никогда не видел, чтобы взрослый человек так сильно плакал.</p><p>— Не считая того случая. О, и даже не пытайся быть Мерлину кем-то, кроме друга. Он занят.</p><p>~</p><p>— Ты знаешь, они сейчас, скорее всего, рассказывают ему правила, — громко сказал Мерлин, помогая Артуру раздеться. Это заняло больше времени, чем необходимо, поскольку он продолжал отвлекаться на случайные участки кожи.</p><p>— Хорошо. Люди должны знать, что ты <i>мой</i>. — Артур прорычал последнее слово, стягивая с себя рубашку.</p><p>Мерлин только улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд, обвив его шею руками.</p><p>— Я это знаю, но это не значит, что ты из-за этого должен быть ослом. Ты отпугнёшь мальчика этими правилами. Особенно если Гвейн веселится так же, как веселился с последним, кто хотел стать рыцарем. Бедняга, у него не было ни единого шанса.</p><p>Артур слегка прикусил его нижнюю губу, снова привлекая к себе внимание. Он поднял бровь, как бы говоря: «<i>Почему ты не обращаешь на меня внимания?</i>»</p><p>— Мой.</p><p>— Твой, — мягко ответил Мерлин, позволяя ему завладеть губами в нежном поцелуе.</p><p>Внизу, в таверне, глубоко пьяный Джаред торжественно поклялся никогда в жизни не попадать Мерлину в немилость.</p><p>
  <b>Конец.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Бонус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мерлин оглядывается, чувствуя на себе чей-то взгляд, но не видит никого, кто смотрел бы в его сторону. Пожав плечами, он снова поворачивается к Элле, новой служанке, прибывшей ко двору. Улыбаясь, он продолжает с ней болтать. Он не обращает никакого внимания, когда её рука касается его руки, или на то, что она остаётся там дольше положенного.</p><p>— Мерлин! — Мерлин резко оборачивается и видит, что Артур смотрит мимо него прищуренными голубыми глазами. — Идём, — резко бросает принц. Кивнув принцу, он на прощание машет Элле рукой.</p><p>На следующее утро, когда он спрашивает Гвен, где Элла, она лишь смотрит на него так, словно он шутит.</p><p>— Ты ничего не слышал. Она уехала сегодня утром. Сказала, что что-то случилось и ей нужно вернуться домой. — Вздохнув, Мерлин благодарит Гвен за информацию. Ему вроде как нравилась Элла.</p><p>Тем же вечером Артур жестом приглашает Мерлина присесть. Со множеством аргументов и ссылаясь на многие примеры принц излагает список правил, которым все должны следовать. Правил, которые касаются Мерлина.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Когда Мерлин проснулся этим утром, он думал, что это будет обычный день следования за Артуром, домашних дел и попыток не споткнуться. Но нет, это оказался ненормальный день, и он не позволит этому случиться.</p><p>Сверкая глазами, Мерлин скрещивает руки на груди.</p><p>— Ты действительно думаешь, что я на это куплюсь? — Мужчина загнан в угол на кухне, Мерлин и кухонные работники перекрывают все выходы. Мужчина дрожит и пятится от них.</p><p>Позже, когда Артур узнаёт о случившемся, он наносит визит в подземелья, где сидит несостоявшийся убийца. Никто не знает, что он говорит мужчине, но он возвращается с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице. Излишне говорить, что в список добавляется ещё одно правило.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Гвейн держит руки поднятыми вверх, меч прижимается к его горлу.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, я больше не буду смеяться над его ушами, — говорит Гвейн. Яростно сверкая глазами, Артур отступает, направляясь к Мерлину, чтобы утащить его с тренировочного поля.</p><p>Гвейн добавляет правило в список. «Не смеяться над ушами Мерлина». Позже он добавляет оговорку: «Только Артуру позволено издеваться над ушами Мерлина».</p><p>~*~</p><p>Когда Мерлин, шатаясь, входит в комнату Артура, опоздавший и измученный навалившимися дополнительными обязанностями, Артур сначала огрызается, не зная, что задержало Мерлина. Конечно, Мерлин огрызается в ответ. В конце концов недоразумение разрешается, но в список, который с каждым днём неуклонно растёт, добавляется новое правило.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ланселот только пожимает плечами, глядя на потрясённое и встревоженное лицо нового рыцаря. Перед ними спорят Мерлин и Артур, обмениваясь оскорблениями и едкими замечаниями, словно в каком-то танце. Это нормально, ты либо привыкаешь к этому, либо игнорируешь.</p><p>На этот раз Ланселот добавляет правило.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Персиваль действует быстро, хватая рыцаря за руку и дёргая его назад, и зажимает ему ладонью рот. Он едва различает лицо Артура, его глаза, мечущие кинжалы в рыцаря. Подняв руку в успокаивающем жесте, он тащит новичка прочь, чтобы тихо всё объяснить.</p><p>Позже Персиваль добавляет новое правило.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Удивительно, но именно Леон добавляет следующее правило. Только после того, как Мерлин практически утаскивает его со встречи с капитаном гвардейцев со словами про Артура и беду, он приходит к выводу, что нужно добавить это правило. Однако он рад, что послушался слугу. Они едва успели в самый последний момент и спасли принца, которого чуть не пронзили насквозь.</p><p>~*~</p><p>На это правило вдохновляет Элиан. Он всегда вежлив с Мерлином, дружелюбен и готов помочь слуге, если тот в этом нуждается. Хотя подробности знали только он, Артур и Мерлин, оказалось, что в конце концов рыцарю это окупилось. С тех пор многие готовы сказать доброе слово или протянуть руку помощи бледному слуге.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Самое шокирующее, что именно Утер добавляет последнее правило в список.</p><p>Это был праздничный день в честь какого-то знатного человека с его свитой слуг, рыцарей и семьёй; замок был переполнен. Никто точно не знал, что произошло, но следующим, что все увидели и услышали, был возмущённый крик и звук кувшина с вином, разбивающегося о пол.</p><p>— Ты тупой, неуклюжий дурак! — Сэр Дейн чуть не взвизгнул, сидя за главным столом. Мерлин лежал на полу, прижав руку к лицу в том месте, куда его ударил рыцарь. Кровь сочилась из разбитой губы.</p><p>Сэр Дэйн уже поднял кулак, чтобы нанести ещё один удар, когда кто-то остановил его, сжав руку как тиски. Рыцарь поднял глаза и побледнел, увидев, кто удерживает его руку. Рядом с ним стоял Утер, лицо его было забрызгано вином. Артур стоял позади него, с холодным лицом и горящими глазами, рука его покоилась на рукояти меча.</p><p>— Если ты так обращаешься со своими хозяевами и их слугами, то, похоже, тебе нужно несколько уроков этикета. — Голос Утера звучал железным колоколом в тишине комнаты. — Ты загладишь вину. Артур, поскольку он твой слуга, ты должен решить, каким образом.</p><p>Оттолкнув рыцаря, он взял тряпку у другого слуги и вытер с лица вино.</p><p>— Увидимся утром на тренировочном поле, — тихо сказал Артур. Сэр Дейн побледнел от тона Артура.</p><p>Артур обошёл его и наклонился, чтобы помочь Мерлину подняться.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — прошептал Мерлин, улыбаясь принцу. — Прошу прощения за то, что вызвал такой переполох, — кланяясь, сказал Мерлин Утеру. Король просто отмахнулся, и все коллективно выдохнули, шум снова начал наполнять зал.</p><p>Мерлин вслед за Артуром вышел из банкетного зала, чтобы увидеться с Гаюсом и позволить ему осмотреть его лицо. На следующее утро Мерлин был занят уборкой комнаты Артура, но принц вернулся потный и с чувством мрачного удовлетворения. Позже от Гвейна Мерлин узнал, что Артур избил того рыцаря до синяков и крови, пока тот не взмолился о прощении. Вздохнув, Мерлин лишь снисходительно улыбнулся.</p><p>~*~</p><p>По иронии судьбы, именно Мерлин предлагает, чтобы они с самого начала рассказывали всем новоприбывшим о списке.</p><p>Именно после того, как третий человек сбегает прочь в страхе за свою жизнь из-за болтовни с Мерлином, маг приходит к решению.</p><p>— Ты просто с самого начала должен рассказать им о списке, тогда не придётся беспокоиться, что они не знают правил. — Артур утягивает своего возлюбленного во властные объятия.</p><p>Артур фыркает, но с тех пор всякий раз, когда кто-то новый прибывает в Камелот, кто-нибудь из старожилов усаживает новичка и объясняет несколько правил… насчёт Мерлина.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>